


Streets of Love

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро и Ролинг Стоунс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streets of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон, наверное х)  
> The Rolling Stones – Streets of Love  
> The Rolling Stones – Bitch

Химуро сидит на кухне в одной рубашке. А, ну и в трусах. Но это всё равно не помогает.   
  
Кагами замирает у двери и смотрит, как он ест тост с плавленным сыром, обжигает язык, морщится тянется к банке с пивом, стоящей рядом. Банка недавно из холодильника, она запотела, и пальцы Химуро оставляют на ней следы, которые медленно исчезают. Кагами не может сдержать улыбки.  
  
— Добро утро, — он садится рядом и смотрит на тарелку с тостами. Химуро вскидывает на него свой невозможный взгляд, немного застенчиво улыбается уголками губ и отодвигает тосты. — Не поделишься?   
  
— Вряд ли, — Химуро потягивается, обнажая красноватый засос и, поморщившись, осторожно касается его пальцами. На секунду Кагами кажется, что во взгляде Химуро мелькает удовлетворение, но это, конечно, только кажется.   
  
Кагами пожимает плечами и достает заготовки для бургеров из хлебницы, а из холодильника жестом фокусника достает котлеты. Химуро смотрит осуждающе, а потом снова отхлебывает пиво и облизывается довольно, по-кошачьи щурится, и Кагами хочется забить на готовку, подхватить Химуро под бёдра, усадить на стол и… Он обрывает себя самого и наливает масло на сковородку.   
  
Некоторое время на кухне лишь приятная тишина, прерываемая шкворчанием разогретого масла, на которое Кагами вываливает котлеты, азартно отпрыгивая назад, чтобы горячие капли не обожгли и не испачкали одежду. Кагами знает, что потом будет ругаться на себя, оттирая пол и плиту от жира, но сейчас ему не до этого. Химуро включает радио, там крутят Ролинг Стоунс, кажется, Streets of Love. Мелодия нежная и динамичная одновременно, и Кагами может поклясться, что Химуро проговаривает про себя слова.   
  
 _And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walked the streets of love_  
  
У него мягкий волшебный голос. Кагами выключает газ и поворачивается к пританцовывающему рядом с ним Химуро, напевающему с закрытыми глазами. Он в одной рубашке. Ну, и да, в трусах. Он поёт на их кухне Ролинг Стоунс, и Кагами смеётся.  
  
Он подходит к Химуро, кладёт ладони ему на бёдра, тот охотно обнимает его за плечи, и они быстро и ритмично покачиваются, чуть отклоняясь в разные стороны.   
  
 _A woman asked me for a dance  
Oh, It's free of charge  
Just one more chance_  
  
Шепчет Химуро ему на ухо вслед за Миком Джаггером, и Кагами целует его, почти невесомо, забирая чужое дыхание себе, делясь собственным. У губ Химуро вкус сыра. Сыра и любви, и это самая нелепая вещь, которая могла прийти в голову.  
  
 _And I, I, I, I, I, I, I_  
 _Walked the streets of love_  
 _For a thousand years_  
  
Уверяют Кагами Мик и Химуро, и он им верит, и он любит и старого британца Мика, и молодого японца (американца?) Химуро. Мелодия заканчивается, обрываются стоны и хрипы Мика в микрофон, и Кагами улыбается, так и не убирая рук от Химуро.   
  
— Котлеты остынут, — тихо напоминает Химуро, глядя ему прямо в глаза.   
  
— Да наплевать, — фыркает Кагами и все-таки усаживает Химуро на стол под быстрые и дерзкие аккорды Bitch. 


End file.
